Two Way Glass
by WattaWorld
Summary: Summary: Two way glass looks like a mirror, but if there is someone on the other side of the glass, they can see you through it. However, you won't be able to see the other person. Not cool, right? That's what Sakura thought when she started to get suspicious of the strange way the mirror was engraved into the the wall...


Hello my fellow fictioners and guests. Feel free to comment, rate, and/or review this story. Any comments or any kind of reviews are welcome, but I ask for the criticism to be constructive if the story is disliked or a part of the story is disliked.

Summary: Two way glass looks like a mirror, but if there is someone on the other side of the glass, they can see you through it. However, you cannot see them. Not cool right? Well, that's what Sakura thought when she found out who was watching her behind the "mirror".

Disclaimer: I do not own the complete Naruto franchise. The franchise belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

WARNING: Minor use of adult language and a bit of sexy Sakura..

Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura and Naruto were on their way to Sakura's favorite clothing store, Fuku, to buy her some new clothes for their new upcoming mission. They, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Sasuke, will leave on their next mission in just three days. Usually, Tsunade assigns them a mission on either that same day that they are told or at least one day before. But due to many complaints from Sakura about not having time to prepare, Tsunade gave her squad an earlier notice. It did involve some throwing things at Sakura and yelling at her to go away, but she still managed to get what she wanted.

"I don't get it. How is it that when I ask Grandma Tsunade for a heads up, she doesn't give me any?" Naruto questioned in envy of Sakura's success.

"That's because I know how to act and properly get Lady Hokage to listen to what I have to say," Sakura replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "Oh, and please hold these bags for me. They're getting quite heavy." She handed Naruto the bags of various medical supplies that she carried out of the hospital.

"Yeah, kind of like you..." Naruto softly muttered under his breath, his eyes in slits looking in her direction. Sakura quickly turned in his direction, fist ready to connect to his stomach, but then stops. She uncurls her fist and relaxes her arm back to her side, eyes closed gently, sighs, and then opens them back.

"Of course you mean that I gained weight in all of the right places, correct?" Sakura said, quickening her pace to twirl for a short time in front of Naruto.

"Well, not in the place that I usually talk about. Ya know, your boo-" Sakura roughly pushed Naruto into a passing couple who gave them both an angry look and said something along the lines of "butt-ugly teenagers".

"Stop saying those smart comments of yours, Naruto. It makes me wanna hurt you, which places my lovely medical supplies at risk of being damaged," she huffed and walked on ahead.

"Yeah? Well, you could've just not let your temper, which by the way, needs big time management, get in the way of your precious medical supplies." Naruto got up on his feet and dusted off his jacket and pants. Rubbing his now hurt arm from the rough push, he looked to his left where Sakura used to be. "Where did she go? You know what? Shikamaru's right. Women _are_ troublesome afterall. I should have just taken up Kakashi's offer of getting precious, delicious," Naruto shut his eyes and stuck out his tongue, rubbing his hands together continued saying, "fresh hot ramen. But nooo. I had to promise Sakura that I would accompany her while she gathers what she needs for the upcoming mission."

"Naruto, who are you talking to?" a young boy asked.

Naruto quickly replied, "No one, no one!" He scratched the back of his head about to walk off when he remembered the name of the store Sakura was most likely inside of. "Do you know where Fuku is? I sorta lost my friend..."

* * *

Sakura thought about how she looked and the comment that Naruto made about her weight. _It doesn't matter what he says, I know that being seventeen has its benefits, even if my boobs won't pass a size B_ , Sakura thought to herself. It was true though.

Her parents were always reluctant to let Sakura go out on her own. She knew that if she could prove to her parents that she was independent and could handle herself, then she would have more freedom to do whatever she pleased. The thought of having freedom motivated Sakura to be the best that she could be. She trained hard with her team and with Tsunade to get into the position of a dedicated and careful ninja. It paid off, for she now her parents trust her enough to stay out late in the night.

"Do you like this one, or this one?" Sakura asked Naruto who sat on a chair, one arm propped up on the armrest with his head in his hand. The other hand was picking at the lint on his shirt and pants. He lazily looked up at her, and then averted his gaze towards the two pairs of pajamas that she was holding up.

"I dunno Sakura. I'm not the one to be asking these questions to. However, since I just HAVE to pick one, I would say the white ones with the blue cotton candy design on it." Naruto said.

"Really? But I sorta like the black ones."

"Then what was the whole point of asking for my opinion if you were just gonna pick the one that I didn't say you should buy?"

"Now and then I change my mind, kind of like how I wished that I never asked for your company while I shopped," Sakura replied, rolling her eyes and hanging up the white pajamas. She continued to gather more and more clothes, asking Naruto for his opinions on some of them. Of course he was getting tired of her constant pestering and decided that he was going to have a seat outside.

 _I think I should try these clothes on just in case so that I wouldn't have to take any back._ So then Sakura made her way to the fitting rooms after telling Naruto that she would be doing so. The woman monitoring the rooms began counting the number of clothes she had yet to try on. Once she passed clothing piece number thirteen, the woman gave Sakura a look that said, "Are you really going to be wearing all of this and what for?" Sakura ignored her gaze and took the card that had said "nineteen" on it from the woman. Sakura uttered a small "thanks" to which the woman made no reply to, and walked into the second stall.

"What to try on first?" Sakura pondered aloud to herself. She picked up a red v-neck, slightly fitted top that had a small yellow flower that sat atop of her left breast. It was sheer and translucent. _This looks good. Boy am I glad that this mission is not an S rank for once._

In fact, the mission was quite a simple one. The four of them had been assigned a mission to look after another village that is somewhere near the Hidden Rain. The village have been receiving threats from the Hidden Rain saying that if they don't give them back the money that they owe them, then they'd send a flood their way. This isn't the first time that this happened either. The Hidden Rain usually sends them supplies and the other village would give them money. However, the other village gets stingy and stubborn with the money, therefore leading to problems like this.

 _I actually like the way that I look for once. Maybe red is more for me._ Sakura smiled to herself as she looked at herself in the mirror. _Another opinion would have been nice too but you know..._ She turned herself around so that she was facing the door. Sakura looked back at herself and studied the intricate design on the back of the shirt. It was open on the back and criss-crossed to make an "x" design that went down to the middle of her back. _Damn, I look good._ Sakura then shuffled her way out of her pants to put on a white skirt to go with the shirt that she had on.

"Oooo! This is so cute! I might just have to save it for a night out with the ladies instead," Sakura told herself. The skirt went up passed mid-thigh, making it be on the shorter side, but just enough to keep her in her comfort zone. She twirled around in her skirt a couple of times just to watch it lift up in the air she created. Sakura smiled as she made soft 'whoosh' noises as she did so, followed by a couple of giggles. Her eyes then spotted the small stool in the right corner of the fitting room. Sakura dragged it into the middle of the floor and sat on top of it, one leg hanging limp in front of her, and the other resting above the foot rest.

After a few more outfits, some minutes, and a _whole lot_ of cute poses later, Sakura began to notice something different about this mirror: it was engraved into the wall. _I've never noticed this before. This is different for sure._ Sakura has been hearing a couple of little noises from what she believed, or what she made herself believe, was coming from the other ladies trying on the clothes.

"The noises did sound like manly grunts though..." Sakura reconsidered. _What's going on?_ She then decided to test something out; she slipped out of the previous outfit she had put on and exchanged it for a pale green dress that matched her eyes. It somewhat reminded her of what she used to wear when she was twelve years old. _Maybe that's why I chose it._

She then backed up against the door and lifted her left arm above her head with her hand limp, and lazily lifted her right arm up against the door. Her eyes were half lidded and her lips were parted, slightly showing her two front teeth. Sakura brought her left hand to her face and placed her pointer finger on the left side of her bottom lip and dragged it down her lip, onto her chin. She then trailed the same finger down neck ever so _slowly._ She closed her eyes and lifted her chest up, causing the top of her head to be placed against the door. She then dragged three fingers across her collar bone, going away from her breasts, just to come back to "v" the two collar bones make. She dipped her hand down the valley of her breast and then cupped one, prying a small gasp from her voice.

That's when she heard it - that husky grunt again. It interrupted her blissful movements as she stopped suddenly and walked straight towards the mirror. _Yep, someone - some_ man \- _is definitely behind this mirror._ Sakura placed the tip of her finger against the glass just to make sure that the mirror wasn't -

"TWO WAY GLASS? AWWW HELL NO!" Sakura shouted aloud to herself. "Sorry to disturb you ladies!" she added to apologize for her sudden behavior, cringing. She quickly placed her hands on both sides of the mirror, and she heard what sounded like a chair getting pushed across the floor. Sakura pulled the mirror off of the wall and swiftly shifted it against it. Sakura's fury instantly turned into shock and embarrassment as she looked into the eyes of the man who has been creating the somewhat quiet _\- but not quiet enough,_ she thought - pandemonium behind the wall. Sasuke stood still in his awkward position as he slowly averted his fear-filled eyes to her, once more, vexed ones.

Sasuke had both of his hands placed one in front of the other on one side of the chair. One foot was planted firmly in front of him on the ground, the other behind him, looking as if he was just about to get out of the chair. His head was turned to Sakura. With an inaudible sigh, Sasuke sat down in his chair with one leg over the other, hiding _something._

"Before you scold me -"

"Oh I'll do more than that, Sasuke!"

"I said BEFORE YOU SCOLD ME, I have to say that I'm so sorry and you can take your anger out on Naruto. You know why? Because he's Naruto. I appreciated your looks, and you should spare me for that. What I did was so out of character, and I know what your thinking -"

"You work here?" Sakura asked.

 _That's what she's thinking about?_

"What? Oh, I mean yeah. This is the employee office -"

"And you know what I'm thinking, huh? And Naruto? Sure, we blame him for everything just for the hell of it, but this? I think your begging for a good ass-kicking ta-day. _Right. Now._ " Sakura cracked her knuckles and Sasuke briskly stood up behind his chair, ready to take defense.

 _Okay, so that's actually what she's thinking of._

"But you looked _so sexy_ ," Sasuke blurted out randomly. Sakura, now distracted, dropped her fists down to her side for a moment, and Sasuke took the opportunity to keep her calm. He then stood from behind his chair and slowly began to approach Sakura.

"Whaaa... what are you trying to say? I mean, what are you doing - trying to do? Uh, umm..." Sakura stammered. She began to back up against the wall slowly until she hit it suddenly. She looked towards the door for a quick second, praying that no one saw them. She looked back, or rather, up, towards Sasuke, who was now in front of her. She could feel his _excited_ state against her belly.

"I mean _really sexy,_ especially just earlier when you posed for me in this-" Sasuke gripped the helm of the dress and grasped her waist slightly. "-stunning dress. You almost made me wanna break the mirror just to have a taste of that beautiful, pale skin of yours." Saksuke whispered in her ear with his, what seemed to be, lust filled voice.

"Sasuke, I don't know what to say..."

"That's because you don't need to say anything." Suddenly, Sasuke pressed his chest against Sakura's own and gripped the back of her thighs as she instinctively wrapped them around his waist. The space between there lips was very little, and Sakura was hoping that it would be closed. Her eyes fluttered shut and she wrapped her arms around his neck as she awaited Sasuke's kiss.

 _The gods know how much I have want this. We've known each other for a while, so this isn't bad, is it?_ Sakura thought to herself as she inched ever so close to Sasuke.

"No, it isn't a bad thing," he spoke smirking at her. Her eyes widened in realization that she had just whispered aloud to herself her final thought before Sasuke closed the gap. In an instant, Sakura began to feel butterflies in her stomach, the good ones.

The kiss was utter bliss. It was not rushed. It was slow and long, as if neither of them wanted to let go of one another. Sasuke's lips left Sakura's for only a brief moment so that he could take the time to study her face. She began to study his face as well.

His lips were slightly wet from hers and were a couple of shades pinker than before. His cheeks presented a small blush on them which made Sakura smile up at him. Sasuke's hair was in its usual style. It showed no change from the small kiss they shared.

His eyes.

His deep, dark eyes were even more darkened than they were before. They pulled Sakura in and would not - _could not -_ let her see the light. Behind them were a multitudinous amount of stories. The childish ones, the serious ones, the good ones, the sad ones. Still, all of them beautiful to Sakura.

He then kissed her once more, but with more aggression and fervor than the first one they just shared. His hands were placed on both sides of her cheeks as he pressed his body closer to hers, as if her body was the party and he was the invitation. Sakura's hands flew to the back of his head in attempt to intensify their kiss. She pulled on his hair making Sasuke gasp. Sakura then smoothly moved her tongue into his mouth, provoking a gasp out of hers when he glided his tongue over hers.

Her tummy once more felt those butterflies, but with more intensity this time. She opened her eyes briefly to see if he was feeling the same as she was. She saw concentration and what looked like satisfaction on his face as his eyebrows were furrowed. Her eyes fluttered closed as she smiled into the kiss.

They shared a couple of small, quick kisses. Sasuke captured her bottom lip between his teeth and he pulled on it quickly, but gently. He then pulled is head back a bit to look at Sakura's face.

 _Damn._

 _Gorgeous._

 _Remarkable._

 _Damn!_

He tilted her chin up so that she opened up her eyes to look at him.

"You know, this is something that I've wanted for a long time. I haven't the slightest clue as to why I didn't feel like this was right to happen. I knew for some time that I liked you, but Sakura, you're so intimidating," Sasuke began. "I guess that's why it took me so long to tell you, or show you, rather. Your passion to be the best that you can be. The fire that ignites in your eyes whenever someone wrongs you in some way. The way you move when you fight the enemy. It all reflects the strong spirit that lives in you. But then you learned from Tsunade how to heal. You can relieve the physical pain from others to ease their mental anguish. This shows your kind heart which shines so brightly, that no one can dim. I can see it ever so clearly that these things make you the Sakura that you are today; the one I like."

Sakura was at a lost for words. She unhooked her legs from around his waist and stood there processing what he had just confessed to her.

Sakura replied saying, "Well... I... I would have never thought-"

 _Wait a minute_ she thought to herself. _Is he just saying all of this so that I would forget about his closet-pervertedness?_

"I meant every single word, Sakura," Sasuke said as if knowing her very thought. "It's all over your face. What your thinking, I mean."

"You wanna know what I'm thinking about right now?" Sakura asked, throwing her arms around Sasuke's shoulders.

"What?"

"Thank you."

"Anything for y-"

And also how you talk way too much," she interrupted. Oh, and I'm gonna make you pay for the clothes. Think of it as payment for being perverted. Have you been hanging around Kakashi-sensei or something?"

"Actually, I _haven't,"_ he said harshly, and then looked down at himself. "And fine, I'll pay, but I have... uhh... something that I need to take care of first.

"Oh boy, I forgot about that," Sakura said, her cheeks tinting a shade darker in embarrassment. "You better not run off though!"

"Yeah, yeah." He walked over to her to plant a small, endearing kiss on her cheek.

"You better not take long." And with that, Sakura left the room.

* * *

"WHAT THE SHIT TOOK YOU SO FREAKING LONG? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I WAITED FOR YOU? I ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU LEFT ME!" Naruto boomed at Sakura. "And why are you smiling? Am I missing something here?"

"Nope," Sakura spoke. She looked towards the employee office. "Not at all."

* * *

First fanfic.

Thanks for reading!

Oh!

Sorry if Sakura and Sasuke seemed a bit out of character :(


End file.
